Sunday Walks
by naleylove23
Summary: Sunday lazy day turns to a walk filled wiht light conversation and lots of love


Today was just a boring and lazy day. It was only 12:00 on a Sunday afternoon and Haley and Nathan hadn't gotten very far. Nathan came over that morning to have breakfast; little did he know that Haley had no intentions of doing anything else that day or leaving her pajamas. They had watched movies, and ate everything in site. Haley was starting to dose off and Nathan kept trying to wake her up, but all she wanted to do was sleep in his arms but he wouldn't have it, so he decided to keep her awake he tickled her and she tired to fight him but it was no use so she just let him until she couldn't breath.

"Alright well I'm done sitting here tickling you lets do something"

"Like what I don't want to go out or really get dressed"

"Why don't we go for a walk somewhere?"

" Alright I guess let me go get some jeans on and my shoes and then well go"

When Haley was ready her and Nathan left her house and drove to this park that had a nature trail. It was a beautiful day but to their surprise there was no one really out. With their fingers interlocked they walked up the trail and into the woods. Haley was never really and outdoors person and really didn't like things that crawled or animals that couldn't be kept in the house they freaked her out. Every time she heard something she would squeeze Nathan's hand and hold onto his arm.

"Hales are you alright"

"Yeah im just scared of the woods and animals"

"I think you'll be ok I'm here and I wont let any animal take you"

"Thanks but im still kind of scared"

"Want to get on my back?"

"Yeah"

"Alright on the count of 3…. 1,2,3"

Nathan began on the trail with Haley on his back.

"You know I need to get you back for this morning. You know the tickle war"

"Oh yeah how you going to do that?"

"Like this"

She started to tickle his sides; she knew what parts of him were ticklish. He was laughing hysterically trying to fight her off and fell to his knees bringing Haley down with him. He finally got her to stop and was lying on his back while Haley's head was In the crook of his neck holding his hand.

"Nathan have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No not today but I already knew that, I love you too"

Haley inched small kisses up his neck and to his lips. Nathan was there in response automatically and was kissing back fervishly. There make out sessions didn't take long to get hot and heavy. Haley still wasn't ready yet and he knew that but sometimes he liked to watch her face try to resist him. Haley finally realized that they were still in the woods and broke the kiss. Nathan had that "I hate you right now" look on his face and she just smiled.

"Maybe we should keep walking"

"I suppose"

They started walking again, it was always kind of weird after they stopped kissing they never knew what to say, they walked side-by-side not saying a word or touching. After 10 minutes of walking Nathan took Haley's hand in his again and interlocked their fingers. She stopped and looked up at him, and gave him a small but teneder and sweet kiss on the lips.

"I know we are only in high school but I love you so much, I never thought I would feel this way about anyone."

"I know exactly what you mean"

They started to kiss again. Nathan pulled away first and took her hand again.

"It looks like it's starting to get dark maybe we should start walking back"

"Yes please I hate the dark"

Haley jumped on Nathan's back again and they started their long walk back. They didn't even notice how far they had gone, they always just got lost in each other to ever notice anything else in the world. Haley would occasionally place small kissed on his neck and cheek, and get a whiff of his cologne. He loved her small kisses. He looked back at her and gave her a peck on her lips, which turned to be longer than they anticipated, causing him to almost trip. He caught himself just in time and blew out a sigh of relief. Haley started to giggle and he put her down.

"Were you laughing at me?"

"Kind of your just too cute"

"You know I could have let us fall but that meant someone would have gotten hurt and I know you wouldn't be able to carry me out of here with the sun going down in the middle of the woods with animals."

"Alright good point, im glad your not hurt, but for the record I meant you are cute because you didn't want me to fall and hurt, I know you love me."

" Yeah your right"

" Nathan can we go now it's really dark and im sacred"

" Yeah lets get in the car"

Nathan and Haley got in his car and drive home together. This was Nathan's least favorite parts of there time together, their goodbye. He knew he would see her in a couple of hours but he hated when they were apart. He walked her to the door and stopped at the door. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. She too hated this part of the night it was weird when he wasn't with her. She gave him a long and passionate kiss and he again took no time to respond.

"Thanks Nathan I had such a fun day"

"Your welcome, me too. Maybe we should do that more often"

"Yeah I think we should"

" You know I hate saying goodbye"

" Me too, but you know my parent aren't in town maybe you could stay the night and tomorrow we can go to school together in the morning."

"All of my stuff is at home"

"Ill go with you to get it and then we will come back here"

"You know I was really hoping you would ask me to spend the night"

"Well let's go before it gets to late"

About an hour later they were back at Haley's house and in bed, She was on her side and he was snuggled behind her with his arm over her waist.

"You know I really think that Sundays are my favorite day of the week"

"Yeah me too, I love you so much Hales"

"I love you too, night Nathan

"Night Hales"

Together they slept a soundless sleep.


End file.
